Birds
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Birds can fly so high, or they can poo on your head, or they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel so scared but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, well, that's how I feel about you. Fluffy Seddie oneshot.


**Yo people of Earth and/or Jupiter. Here I am with another drabbly Seddie oneshot, written in boring lessons. This one is called Birds because I was listening to the song the other day, and I thought the bit that goes **_**"Birds can fly so high, or they can shit on your head, yeah, they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel so scared but when you look at them and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I about you." **_**Is the sweetest lyric ever, and that's the kind of corny person I am.**

BIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRD

Sam woke with a start on that warm Saturday night to find herself looking tiredly round at an unidentified place. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised it was Freddie's apartment, where she'd spent the afternoon. She lifted her head and looked up at Freddie, whose chest she'd just been sleeping on, and instantly felt at home, the dark blue duvet and "IT Crowd" calendar feeling like a part of her too. Freddie's face was relaxed, tension free. He looked so much cuter here...

She still had trouble wondering why he'd picked her. He'd grown up a lot over the past year and she was pretty sure he could have any girl he wanted, including Carly. But he wanted Sam. It still puzzled her.

She reached out and gently traced her fingertip down his forehead, down and off the tip of his nose, then across his lips. Those lips she got to kiss whenever she wanted to, simply because she could (a/n It's like that Michael Buble song, Everything: _And I can't believe that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can..._ I love that song). She sat up and leaned over, gently brushing her lips against his; just enough to get that amazing tingle that occurred whenever she kissed Freddie. She didn't see his lips curve up into a small smile as she placed her head back on his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart soothing her.

Freddie said, breaking the silence, 'What was that?'

'What was what?'

'You touched my face,'

'Yeah, sorry... couldn't resist,' Sam said cheekily.

'Very droll.'

'Seriously, you look so cute in your sleep.' Sam bit her lip. 'I still haven't figured out what you see in me.'

'You're kidding, right?'

'Nope.'

'Well, you're kind, funny, confident, the list goes on...' Freddie said.

'"Confident?" That's just a fancy word for "aggressive."'

'No, it's not.'

'Come on Freddie, we both know I'm not that cool.' Sam felt a little down.

There was a short silence.

'Sam... You're like a bird.' Freddie said, after thinking for a while.

'A bird?'

'Yeah.'

'How do you mean?'

'Well, birds can fly really high, or they can shit on your head, or they can almost fly into your eye and make you really scared but when you look at them, and you see that they're beautiful, well that's how I feel about you.' Freddie said.

Sam smiled. 'You dork,' she said. She snuggled into him. 'But thanks. You're too good at talking.'

'Well... there are a few words I've gotta get out of my system,' Freddie admitted sheepishly.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Freddie took a deep breath. 'I love you, Sam.'

'What?'

'I love you.'

'What?'

'I said I love you!' The meaningful nature of the words didn't keep Freddie from feeling a little impatient.

'I know,' Sam said. 'I just like hearing you say it.'

Freddie chuckled and kissed the top of Sam's head. ''Night,' he said.

'Night,' Sam settled down again. 'I love you too,' she whispered before going to sleep peacefully in Freddie's arms.

BIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRDSBIRD

**There you go! Was it sappy enough? If you can, you should totally listen to the song Birds by Kate Nash. It's all British-y and the words don't rhyme or anything but I love the lyrics.**

**Did you know there's a band called Kissing Freddie? I was on MySpace once when I was writing a fanfic and I saw a link for them and I was like "OMJ! It's a sign!" And it turns out they've got a really funky sound. I like boomerang, it's like "Boo boomerang, boo boomerang..."**

**Anyways, read and review please!**

**Charz**

**Xoxox**


End file.
